Talk:Yun Che/@comment-200.84.59.234-20180907055833
Yun Che will transform his blood, hair and eyes white / gold not because of his level of strength, but because of the innate rebirth of his body by the Great Way of the Buddha, unless he gets other similar inheritances allow more rebirths of the body, he will keep innate the white / gold color in the blood, his hair and eyes ... It is not known, if one should count at least half of the inheritance of a true god (in the case of the ice fenix is 70-85% of its being in Yun Che) to grant qualitative changes of rebirths like Great Way of the Buddha. I imagine that Yun Che will get at least another art like this, it would be more interesting to be devil type, just so that the ordinary devils of the primordial epoch, with the same condition of a very high understanding capacity while they have the orb devil , they can cultivate it, something like forming the body of a devil god of the caliber of the god of rage or even the body of the devil emperor. if so, Yun Che could cultivate it, the color of the blood would not necessarily become black, it could turn silver ... The blood, eyes and hair of silver color like the girl in the diabolic abyss (at least the girl looks her silver hair) ... It would be incredible that the understanding of the "Volume forbidden devil calamity" (the name is only an example) is focused on squeezing the power of the devil orb to the physical body and soul, as something like "I am the center of all the origin of the negativity, darkness without limits is me, darkness is eternal and infinite, it is the shadow that is always in the hearts of everyone in all parts of the world, everywhere is my principle and in my principle I am "... Obviously in the last stages should produce its own primordial energy, after all the devil orbs are special and come from the same source, the primordial energy can give birth to the "divine" (yang) and the "devil" (yin) , "divine" (exterior) and devil (interior), "divine" (masculine) and "devil" (feminine) ... The analogy is the same, as for the "Great Way of the Buddha", all art is based on absorbing the energy of the "outside", that is, simply "outside", instead, for the devil's forbidden volume, it would be otherwise, from within, that is, from inside the Devil Orb, therefore, as this is like a "belly", this will always continue to create dark breath, as well as release primordial energy and understanding is ultimately the key to access to that energy, as from outside as from inside. PS: There are no longer beings in the Primordial Chaos that are born with the devil orb without succession (pure descendants) or inheritance because an extremely high primordial energy concentration is needed and that was only possible at the beginning of the Primordial Era, after all, only at that moment, despite being said to have a DAO that goes against the world, the devils could only be born at that time. PS2: As the "vitality" of the world is coming to an end, as the disappearance of the rest of the primordial energy, the primordial chaos is beginning to crumble towards extinction, only something of equal strength or above the primordial chaos is layers of help the "world", such as: the heavenly manual that challenges the world ...... ???: ( The world can not lose its balance ...... the complete disappearance of something .................. is the destruction / collapse of everything)